Ráfaga Azul
by Sky V.Blue
Summary: Elsa Lindgren es la ladrona y asesina más buscada por los cuatro reinos. Ágil, fría y rápida; como una ráfaga de viento. De poder inigualable, nadie nunca ha podido atraparla. Es cuando intenta robar uno de los tesoros más valiosos y la reina decide mandar a su mejor soldado: Hans Westergard.


Silenciosa. Rápida. Ágil.

Arropada bajo los brazos del manto oscuro, con el sonido lejano de un par de insectos o el batir de unas alas, corría presurosa. Libre.

El silencio era su compañero, la luna su guardiana y la noche su mejor aliada.

Aplastaba las hojas como si aplastara el recuerdo de días anteriores. Aplastaba cada una como si imaginara que fuese un reino, como si sus pies fueran capaces de destruirlo. Le hacían pensar en los reyes furibundos y petulantes, sin corona, sin rostro, sin vida, se retorcían pequeñísimos ante una gigante.

Y cada vez que imaginaba el caos abrumador en cada uno de ellos, sonreía. Le sonreía a la luna y ésta le correspondía.

Aquella noche, con el olor a primavera del campo y el aroma salado de las aguas del puerto, la calma no podía ser más abrumadora. Tan abrumadora como una repentina tormenta helada en medio de la calurosa brisa nocturna. Tan abrumadora como la sensación de que no respiras. Era una lástima tener que romperla, era una lástima ver como las personas, protegidas detrás de los tablones de madera, creyeran ciegamente en una reina que no era capaz de protegerse a sí misma.

A veces la culpa la carcomía por dentro. Y luego se recordaba quien era ella; y ella no era más que una ladrona. Tratando de convencerse de sus manos, se aferraba a la idea de que también les estaba haciendo un favor. No era un mero capricho, no era _sólo_ un capricho.

Los muros del palacio lucían impolutos ante sus ojos. Tan pulcros e imponentes como un gigante. Las tres torres más altas lucían adornadas por unos banderines de seda, quienes en un vaivén lento, bailaban con la brisa que despedía la noche.

A un costado de las enormes puertas, justo en medio de la plazuela central, un par de fornidos guardias se erguían como estatuas ante ellas, protegiendo sus costados. En un deje de aburrimiento, hacían sonar las llaves de su bolsillo en un ruido constante y agudo. Oculta detrás de los rosales, sus ojos no se despegaron de las llaves, ni sus oídos del sonido metálico.

Las botas de los guardias resonaban profundas contra la piedra de los escalones frente a la puerta, y cualquier cosa que trajeran para proteger ésta, producía un golpe sordo contra la pared detrás de ellos. Se recargaban cual niños pequeños en forma de aburrimiento y los sacos, ahora tintados de negro, ocultaban cualquier arma ante su vista. Ni siquiera lo fornido que estaban, ni el sonido que éstas provocaban, lograron inyectarle temor en su sangre. Sus ojos resplandecieron de coraje, y el cerúleo mar detrás de ellos, chispeo por un instante.

Sus pasos fueron ágiles, fueron silenciosos, pero en ningún momento flaquearon.

Y para cuando el par de guardias cayó en cuenta de que había algo moviéndose con parsimonia por detrás del ramaje de los arbustos, habían sentido una fría ráfaga gélida cortarles el aliento. Fue cuestión de instantes para escuchar el clamor del invierno.

Las manos de ella eran frágiles, casi delicadas, pero estaban tan heladas y azuladas que por un momento se preguntaron si no estaba muerta. Tal duda nunca se formuló porque los dedos de ella, delgados y huesudos, se entornaron alrededor del cuello del guardia como si fueran ganchos, ahuecándole la carne hasta perforarla. Hasta sentir un tacto tan frívolo que incluso quemaba, que congelaba. Todo a la vez.

Su compañero no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido, pues cuando alzó su espada —grande y plateada—, por encima de su cabeza para atestarle un golpe, ésta se congeló. Largos y lagrimosos fractales puntiagudos que la cubrieron cual velo, que incluso cubrieron parte del suelo, congelando el césped, y congelaron su mano hasta volverla de un repulsivo color azul, azul muerto. No gritó, pues aquel grito se le atoró en la garganta hasta enredarse con su propia saliva, y se le enterró en el esófago de una manera repulsiva. Ningún sonido emitieron sus labios, por más que trataba de aullar a la noche. Por más que la tensión de retenerlo le hiriera el pecho y aumentara su desesperación.

El otro hombre abría sus fauces como un pez fuera del agua, buscando desesperado el oxígeno del aire, pero sus dedos no se apartaron de su garganta. Los ojos le lagrimeaban, traicioneros, y no eran más que un perfecto cuadro de dolor ante ella, que se mostraba tan pulcra y fría como el hielo que comenzaba a expandirse por debajo de sus pies. Picos enormes comenzaban a adentrarse en cualquier hueco de la tierra, cubriéndolo de un perfecto tono azul; avanzando peligroso hasta postrarse delante de las negruzcas botas del otro hombre, quien retrocedió asustado, cayendo de bruces.

Cuando sus ojos turquesas le enfocaron, gélidos, vio que todo rastro de vida se esfumó de sus ojos, todo rastro de calor abandonó su cuerpo por una milésima de segundo, todo su tono de piel se tornó violáceo, tal vez azulado. Y el calor primaveral se esfumó en el aire, acompañado de un soplo de viento, que recibió a una ráfaga de frío tenebroso. Sus dedos lo soltaron cuando notó que ya no respiraba, que ni siquiera su corazón latía, cuando se aseguró que mató todo rastro de vida. Fue aún más asegurado cuando vio el cuerpo, abrumado por la hipotermia, caer con un golpe sobre la dura piedra congelada. Acercó su nariz al rostro estupefacto de un hombre que soltó su último suspiro, observando el terror que desfiguraba sus facciones.

Estaba tan ensimismada en los iris congelados, que apenas recordó que allí había otro ser vivo. No supo ni cómo ni cuándo, pero tuvo apenas tiempo de esquivar la punta cubierta de hielo de una filosa espada real. El guardia temblaba, pero no sabía si por miedo, o por el repentino frío que comenzó a arreciar, encapsulado frente a las puertas de robles de un pulcro palacio. Pero no se detuvo a pensarlo, ni tampoco a acercársele para ahogarlo. Sus manos se aferraron a una superficie lisa y resbaladiza, álgida y translucida, que perforaba sus manos, rozando una punta peligrosa. No le dio tiempo a que volviera alzar la espada en su contra, ni le dio tiempo para que se acercase un par de pasos, pues su puntería había permitido clavarle en el cuello, un pico filoso de hielo.

Tan puro como la luz de la luna, tan acuoso como los ojos sin vida, tan etéreo y magnifico, ahora bañado en sangre. Hilillos rojos que le caían por el cuello, formando una enredadera, rastros de color carmín que colorearon el hielo, pintura roja que abandonó su cuerpo.

No se dignó a verle a los ojos. Sólo tomó el manojo de llaves que le colgaba del cinturón y se adentró a los interiores del palacio, sin preocuparse demasiado en las personas que la vieran, o en los cuerpos lanzados sobre una translucida capa de cristal.

Cristal tan azul. Una muerte tan rápida como lo fue aquella ráfaga de invierno.

Los pasillos del palacio eran muy confusos. Demasiados. Nunca se había adentrado tanto a la fortaleza de Arendelle y de su reina, así que apenas conocía un par de pasillos del castillo. Ningún criado se asomó por la rendija de las puertas, y ningún guardia figuraba a la vista, por lo que tampoco se esmeró en esconderse mucho. La capucha azul ocultaba su rostro, sus cabellos, sus ojos y sus verdaderas intenciones.

Subió los peldaños de la escalera una vez que los hubo encontrado, y sonrió cuando apenas subía. Tal vez los aposentos de la reina le esperaban una vez arriba, tal vez lo que buscaba ahí se encontraba. A tan solo subir las escaleras.

Efectivamente, una vez llego al rellano, un enorme pasillo de ventanales enormes y de alfombra granate se extendía ante sí. En la pared, un largo mueble reluciente de madera se alargaba cada vez más, y, hasta el fondo, se hallaba una puerta más grande que la primera puerta blanca que había en el vestíbulo. Tan detallada, llena de adornos, y de pomo brillante en oro. No hacía falta romperse la cabeza para llegar a la conclusión de que era el cuarto de la Reina.

No había guardias, ni criados, y a pesar de que lo agradecía, le resultaba patético. ¿Tanta seguridad para su dulce reina? Se burlaba.

La perilla se le deslizó entre los dedos de forma sutil. Casi carcajeaba al estar tan cerca de su cometido. Ésta giro de manera lenta, sin producir ningún sonido, y cuando la hubo abierto sólo unos cuantos milímetros, las yemas de sus dedos empujaron la puerta hasta dar con la habitación.

La Reina, una jovencita de cabellos pelirrojos, no se hallaba acostada sobre el lecho como se lo hubiera esperado. Sino que su cabeza se apoyaba contra el duro cristal de la ventana, donde las persianas seguían aiertas. Se le acercó de manera peligrosa una vez hubo cerrado la puerta, acercando su rostro hasta chocar su aliento contra el de ella. De tan sólo verla, ya se le formaba un escozor en la lengua y le ardían las entrañas de burla y coraje. ¿Cómo alguien como ella podría ser Reina? Sonaba ridículo.

Sus dedos desfilaron por los pómulos de ella, y debido a lo helado que estaban, se removió inquieta, deslizando su rostro todavía más contra el vidrio del ventanal. Sonrío. La yema de su dedo índice bajo de sus mejillas por su cuello, deslizándolo siniestro; la reina ya sentía el tacto frívolo que le proporcionaba, pero sus ojos no se abrieron.

Peligrosamente cerca, Elsa casi ríe en su propia cara. Elsa casi ríe en la cara de Anna D'Arendelle. Ríe con sorna al ver que ya lo tiene todo bajo su poder, bajo su mano. Casi puede ver con ansías, como los ojos de ella se abren y pierden brillo. No hay nada que más esperase que la muerte de Anna, la reina de Arendelle, consiguiendo en sus manos uno de los objetos más valiosos de todos los tiempos.

Sus dedos desfilan con burla hasta llegar al cuello de Anna, donde unos cabellos pelirrojos juguetean entre su blanquecina piel. Las uñas le pellizcan la carne cubierta de pecas con sumo cuidado, y retira un pulcro collar diminuto. Una cadena.

Tan simple como eso.

Le cuelga una llave con una brillante piedra preciosa en la cabeza. Un diamante, tal vez. O algo parecido, no se preocupa mucho por eso. Está a punto de arrancárselo, pero se detiene.

Y Anna abre sus ojos.

Tal vez se te haga divertido despertar con la cara de otra persona frente a ti, casi tocando con la punta de tu nariz los ojos de la otra persona. Pero Anna D'Arendelle no pensaba así. Más porque cuando sus ojos lograron enfocar de manera correcta, el rostro ante ella no era nada más ni nada menos que el de Elsa. Elsa Lindgren, la ladrona y asesina más buscada de los cuatro reinos. Elsa Lindgren, quien tiene en sus manos su collar, un collar muy valioso.

Y grita. Y la empuja justo a tiempo.

Elsa se había distraído lo suficiente para perder lo que había obtenido. Frunció el ceño, molesta, y de inmediato se nota en el ambiente entre cuatro paredes. La temperatura baja en picada hasta convertirse en helada, tan helada que el vidrio comienza a congelarse, tan helada que comienza a generarle un miedo profundo en el corazón a Anna. Ve estupefacta como los cristales de hielo cobijan la ventana, crujen y congelan.

Elsa empuña su mano, la aprieta con tanta fuerza que le resaltan aún más las venas azules entre el tono blanco. Aprieta la mandíbula, y picos de hielo comienzan a formarse en los rincones de la habitación. Anna tembló, miró como estos afilados picos se acercaban a ella de manera alarmante, dispuestos a rebanarle el cuello y cortarle la cabeza.

—¡Guardias, guardias! —La voz apenas sale de su boca, tartamudeando.

Elsa arrugó su nariz, como si estuviera disconforme. Entonces sus dedos se aprietan con más fuerza, las uñas se le clavan en la palma de su mano, y no le importó herirse. Necesitaba ese collar. Lo necesitaba.

En sus manos se formó un cuchillo de hielo. Un feroz pico de afilada punta cristalina, que relucía a intervalos. Tenía varios cortes desiguales por debajo, como si en verdad fuera una cuchilla. Una peligrosa cuchilla. Y con el sonido de los pasos de guardias resonando por el pasillo, se abalanza en contra de la joven reina.

Trató de levantarse, pero enredó con el vestido y cayó al suelo. Elsa la sujeta justo a tiempo y empuja su rostro contra la alfombra que recubre el cuarto. Puede ver ante ella cada minúscula hebra rosácea que la componía. Trata de liberarse a como dé lugar, se retuerce sobre el suelo, sintiendo el gélido tacto de la palma de la otra por encima de su nuca y otra sujetándole los brazos contra la espalda. Se atraganta con su saliva, trata de gritar en contra de la tela del suelo; Elsa la empuja con tanta fuerza, que su nariz ha terminado hundida entre los hilos.

—Dígame, Su Majestad —susurra Elsa con veneno, contra su oído. Le recorre un escalofrío a Anna —. ¿Cómo se siente ahora sin tener la debida despedida con sus aldeanos? —Vuelve a tratar de gritar, un hilo de voz agudo surge desde el fondo de su tráquea, retorciéndose con más fuerza contra la rubia.

Lo siente. Elsa se molesta, y arruga su entrecejo.

—Una lástima, Su Majestad. No quería matarla tan pronto. —La punta de un objeto frío, resbaloso y puntiagudo se apoya contra su cuello.

Le perfora con lentitud la piel, le arde, le duele, aprieta sus dientes; ahora siente un líquido caliente recorrerle. La punta gélida se desliza por su piel, marcando una hilera profunda, generando una herida teñida de carmín. Esta vez grita con más fuerza, con las lágrimas brillándole en los ojos azulinos, cayendo presurosas por las mejillas pecosas de la jovenzuela. Elsa suelta una risilla tenebrosa, la punta se clava con más profundidad en su cuello, le deja unos pequeños pedazos de hielo que sólo la hacen temer. Retorcerse de un dolor. Poco a poco se da cuenta de que el cuchillo de hielo se dirige con lentitud al collar que cuelga de su cuello, la punta centelleante la deslumbra por unos momentos cuando ve que choca contra la reluciente plata de la cadena.

—¡No! —Agita su rostro con fiereza, intenta levantarse. Levanta su vista hacia la puerta. ¿Dónde están sus guardias?

—Muy tarde, Su Alteza —susurra de nuevo de manera profunda. Lenta. Temible. La punta chirrea contra la plata de la cadena y la llave cae con un golpecillo sobre la alfombra, embadurnada en sangre, en pintura roja.

Las manos de ella ya la encierran con ambición. Anna chilla, ruge, grita, patalea. Intenta hacer de todo para quitarse a Elsa de encima. No importa que muera…

Ella no puede llevarse ese collar.

—¡GUARDIAS!

Y entran en una turba de armaduras a la habitación de la reina. Elsa se levanta con rapidez del cuerpo de la pelirroja, y se aproxima más a la pared de atrás para evitarlos. La superan, son una gran cantidad de presentes para proteger a su Alteza. Aprieta con más fuerza el pequeño dije contra su pecho, había llegado demasiado lejos como para perderlo.

Aunque no matara a la reina Anna, ya tenía lo que quería.

Sin previo aviso toma uno de los pesados libros que estaban sobre una mesilla y los lanza contra la ventana. Debido a las tapas duras, ésta termina por romperse en cachitos. Los guardias se lanzan, pero resbalan porque ella ya ha pisado con fuerza el suelo y se ha congelado. Una tormenta de nieve comienza a soplar con vehemencia sobre la habitación y sopla tan fuerte que lanza por todos los lados un montón de papeles. Todo comienza a congelarse con prontitud.

—¡Atrápenla! —grita Anna entre la nieve y el soplo vigoroso del viento.

Pero es demasiado tarde, Elsa se lanza al vacío, por la ventana.

—¡NO! —Elsa, durante su caída, puede ver a la perfección el rostro de Anna, enfurecido pero con pánico, mirarle desde el alfeizar.

Una vez que siente con dolor el suelo a sus espaldas, se levanta de manera raudal para comenzar a correr, con la capucha azulada ondeándole. Sus pasos dejan detrás un camino de escarcha azulada, se pierde más adelante como una ráfaga. Aprisiona con fuerza la pequeña cadena, y sus ojos miran atrás cada segundo. No puede permitir que se lo queden de nuevo.

Los guardias salen como una turba caótica por las puertas principales, otros por detrás del palacio que portan caballos. Su expresión se torna asustada. Podrían atraparla.

—¡Detenedle! —Grita la reina montando en un caballo castaño.

No puede descifrar su expresión, pero le tiembla la voz y golpea a su caballo con fuerza, tratando de alcanzarle. Gruñe un poco por lo bajo y alza su muñeca; con un grácil movimiento rápido, una hilera de nieve, escarcha y copos comienza a soplar sobre un solo lugar. A su lado, comienza a correr un caballo.

Un caballo tan blanco como la nieve misma, un caballo de ojos de hielo. Un caballo hecho de escarcha.

Aun corriendo por el camino, se sube sobre el lomo del caballo y comienza a galopar aun con más fuerza cuando siente todo el peso de Elsa sobre él. Los cascos de hielo resuenan con un tintineo sobre las piedras de los caminos del pueblo, y dejan atrás un largo camino de hielo. Fractales y fractales, picos y picos. Rastros acuosos y azules.

Todavía hay personas rondando por la plazuela principal, y la algarabía de los caballos y guardias, así como la alarma de las campanas, hacen que varios habitantes se asomen de sus casas, y miren con temor lo que esta sucediendo.

Gritan con pánico y temor cuando ven como se acerca Elsa en su caballo hecho de nieve.

—¡Un demonio! ¡Una bruja! —gritan algunos cuando ven como el rastro de hielo congela las piedras.

—¡Pero si es Elsa Lindgren! ¡Huid! —Algunos aldeanos la reconocen, le gritan y apuntan con su dedo.

Pero Elsa no les hace caso. Ni su caballo.

Apartando a la multitud a su paso con su corcel y con su poder, Elsa llega a los límites del puerto. Se detiene justo a tiempo cuando llega al final de la tierra, justo donde el mar acaricia la arena, y salpica de agua salada los alrededores. Su caballo ha congelado parte de esta, y pisa con movimientos desesperados, haciendo que sus pezuñas hagan un extraño tintineo, como de copas chocando.

Los guardias alegan en la lejanía, con la potente voz aguda de la reina como fondo. Se acercan peligrosamente al puerto, y Elsa está asustada, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

No.

No ahora.

Y se lanza al mar.

Los caballos de los guardias se detienen abruptamente una vez que llegan a los límites, y ven como Elsa, en compañía de su caballo, desaparecen en el agua, donde un copo de nieve ha brillado y se ha evaporado.

Anna llega y empuja a sus guardias para verlo con sus propios ojos. El mar esta tintado de oscuro y permanece apacible, pero no hay rastro de la cabellera rubia de Elsa, ni del caballo de nieve.

Ni del collar.

Y Anna cae destrozada.

Cae en la desesperación. Lleva sus manos a su cabeza, y se enreda los cabellos entre los dedos, alborotándolo. Una expresión de terror reluce en sus ocelos, y el aliento se le escapa de manera entrecortada, con el corazón latiéndole feroz sobre su pecho.

—No. No. No. No. No puede ser —se repite consecutivamente, aun sentada sobre los lomos de su caballo, escondiendo su rostro en sus palmas.

—Su Alteza…—Un guardia se le acerca, pero entonces Anna alza la cabeza de forma rotunda.

—¡No! —Sus manos se aferran a la crin de su caballo, estrujándolo entre sus palmas, encajando sus uñas sobre la tersa piel —¡Quiero que la busquen! ¡Por cada rincón de Arendelle! ¡No puede huir! ¿¡Me oyeron?!

Jamás habían visto a la reina tan enfurecida. A pesar de que Elsa Lindgren ya había robado en alguna ocasión a Arendelle, como asesinado a unos cuantos aldeanos, jamás había reaccionado así. La vez más cercana había sido cuando descubrieron el cadáver de Anabelle Bjorg también ahí, en la arena, congelada.

Y ahora…nadie sabía cómo reaccionar.

—Sí, su Alteza. —Hicieron una reverencia en su nombre.

—No. Esperen. —Los guardias clavaron su mirada —. Buscad a Hans. Hans, el antiguo general de mi ejército. El mejor soldado entre mis tropas.

Los guardias giraron a verse.

—Quiero que él la busque —Volvieron a ver un deje de pavor en los ojos de la reina. Pero la rabia crecía, crecía, crecía —. Y quiero que la traiga aquí…¡Viva o muerta!

Viva o muerta.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

¡No! No soy un fantasma, ni estoy muerta. ¡Soy yo! *le avientan cuchillos y tomatazos* ¡No me maten! D':

Hace tiempo que quería publicar algo y aquí está. ¿Críticas, reviews o tomatazos? Y descuiden, no desaparecere y si continuaré con la historia e.e

¡Sin más que decir, disfruten ls lectura!

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
